1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a method for manufacturing a base film including printed circuit films and an apparatus for blanking the printed circuit film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general liquid crystal display device changes a particular molecule arrangement of liquid crystal into another molecule arrangement by applying a voltage. The general liquid crystal display device transforms the change of optical characteristics such as birefringent characteristic of a liquid crystal cell radiating light, optical activity characteristic, and light scattering characteristic by the molecule arrangement, into visual change. Thus, the general liquid crystal device is a display device which displays information using the above light modulation of the liquid crystal cell. Liquid crystal display devices have been used as all plate display devices such as a mobile phone, a monitor and a television. The liquid crystal display devices being lighter, having higher definition and being slimmer have been produced with rapidly technical development.
In the liquid crystal display device, a flexible printed circuit film electrically connects a liquid crystal display panel to a printed circuit board. An integrated circuit chip may be mounted on the flexible printed circuit film by using a chip on film (“COF”) method and a tape carrier package (“TCP”) method. The flexible printed circuit film may be manufactured in uniform size by hitting a base film with a puncher.